


Tag! You're It!

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Oops, Wrong Journal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine playing tag in the rain with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag! You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sequel to "Oops... Wrong Journal" but it's not necessary to have read that one to get this one.
> 
> It's pure fluff. That's it.

_Imagine playing tag in the rain with Sam._

"To another successful hunt!" Y/N cheered. She, Sam, and Dean were sitting at the table in the bunker having drinks. They clinked their drinks together and downed their shots. "So," Y/N smirked, "who wants to play a drinking game?"

***THREE HOURS LATER***

Dean downed the last of his beer. "Sorry, guys, but I'm done. See you two lovebirds tomorrow."  He stretched and sauntered off to his room.

Y/N giggled and nuzzled her nose into Sam's neck. "You're the greatest boyfriend ever," she said, peppering kisses along his jawline.

Sam chuckled. "Ok, sunshine. No more tequila for you."

"Hey, at least I'm a happy drunk, not a mopey one."  Y/N stuck her tongue out at Sam playfully.  

The two had been dating for a few months, ever since Sam had accidentally read some of Y/N's diary entries about her feelings for him rather than her hunting journal that he was supposed to have been looking through. Y/N still wouldn't talk about her prior relationship, and while Sam knew he loved Y/N, he was waiting to tell her.

"Hey, I have an idea," he said. "Let's go outside."

Y/N blinked at Sam. "Now? But it's raining."

Sam smiled at Y/N and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Exactly," he said, eyes sparkling. He pulled her up and tugged her outside where a steady rain was falling.

Y/N spread her arms and turned her face up to the rain. She slowly turned in a circle a few times and then dropped her arms to her sides. "I used to play in the rain as a kid," she said. "My brother and I used to play tag."

"Really?" Sam replied. "Want to play, then?"

"Sure," Y/N grinned at him.

"Tag, you're it!" Sam laughed and started running around the yard. Y/N chased him around a bit and had just caught up to Sam when she slipped in a patch of wet grass, falling backwards and pulling Sam down on top of her in her effort to not fall. "Oh my God, are you ok?" Sam asked. Y/N started giggling then Sam joined in. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Y/N giggled. They climbed to their feet.

Sam brushed some mud off of the front of his pants and glanced over at Y/N, who was looking at him with such affection that Sam felt like his heart was going to burst. "What?" he asked.

"I love you, Sam," Y/N breathed. "God, I love you."

Sam's chest tightened. "I love you too, Y/N," he replied. "So freaking much."

Y/N smiled up at Sam. "You really are amazing."

Sam wrapped his arms around Y/N and gave her a soft kiss. Y/N burrowed into his chest and sighed.

"You know what else?" she asked.

"What?" Sam replied.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Y/N laughed and took off running. 


End file.
